Which Will It Be?
by Breanna-Higurashi
Summary: Naraku has a new plan that will make Inuyasha choose to either die or kill the one he loves.Live or die? Which will the hanyou choose? Story used to be called "Who Will It Be?"
1. Kagome or Kikyo?

_Kagome or Kikyo?_

Naraku walked around in his castle, which he had put a barrier around to make sure that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or Kikyo could'nt find it. He came across Kanna and ordered, "Kanna go tell Hakudoshi to go kidnap Inuyasha's miko Kagome. I have big plans for her that will make Inuyasha suffor."

"Yes Lord Naraku I shall go tell him." With that said Kanna went to Hakudoshi's room and opened the door. "Hakudoshi Naraku wants you to go get Kagome."

"Ah. So he wants her. I wonder what horrible things he has planed for that girl. Alright I'll go get her." Hakudoshi left and went to carry out his orders. Kanna and Hakudoshi didn't know that Kagura had been listening to their conversation from the other room and saw it as an opportunity to foil Naraku's plans. Mean while Hakudoshi had just arrived at the camping spot the Inuyasha and his friends had chosen to stop at that night. Thanks to some special herbs none of them could smell or sense him behind the bushes. Hakudoshi looked at the miko and decided to use his new ability on her when she fell asleep; lucky for him that about thirty minutes later the humans all fell sleep. He was about to use his ability when the miko woke up and walked over to the hanyou who was leaning on a trees trunk.

"Kagome. Why aren't you asleep?" asked the half demon Inuyasha who was looking at Kagome.

"I had a bad dream. Is it alright if I just sit with you for a while?" asked Kagome who's eyes look unfocused.

"Sure. Do you want to talk about your dream? It may help." Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap and laid her head on his chest which made the hanyou blush.

"No I just want to sit here with you. its comforting." said Kagome as she listened to Inuyasha's heart beat in his chest.

"Ill always protect you Kagome." Inuyasha promised putting his arms around Kagome's small body. His Robe of the Fire Rat easily kept them both warm. Kagome blushed when she felt his arms around her.

"I know you will Inuyasha. Thank you." Kagome looked up at her protector and kissed his cheek, which made him blush more.

"You should get back to bed. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow if we want to find that bastard Naraku."

"You're right. Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha let go of her and she got up and walked back over to her sleeping bag and unzipped it. She crawled back in and zipped it up and fell asleep once again. Another thirty minutes later Inuyasha himself fell into a peaceful sleep a light blush still on his cheeks. Hakudoshi saw this as his chance to get the miko and so he began to force his demonic energy into Kagome who was ten feet away from where he was. The poor miko had no way to defend herself as the dark energy seeped into her body and spirit.

Kagome awoke in her sleeping bag, terrified of the nightmare she had. It seemed so real and life like. Was it really just a dream? To make sure it was, Kagome looked around her surroundings. Sango and Miroku were asleep on a pile of hay on the opposite side of the hut. Shippo and Kirara were also asleep and they were near the fire that was in the middle of the room. As for Inuyasha he was behind her, leaning against the wall and was asleep as well. Exhausted, Kagome laid her head back onto her pillow and fell back to sleep. Her dreams were peaceful this time; she dreamed of marrying Inuyasha and about starting a family with him. The next morning when it was still dark, Inuyasha was the first to awake. He smiled when he saw Kagome sleeping soundly; she had kicked her sleeping bag off in her sleep so he laid his _Robe of the Fire Rat _on her small form and couldn't help but smile more when she snuggled into it.

_"Inuyasha..."_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who had just talked; he was relieved that she was just talking in her sleep and not waking up. Why she would dream of him he would never know, but it was comforting that she did though. Being so wrapped up in Kagome, he didn't notice that his friends had woken up and had been watching them. They decided that the two of them deserved their moment, so they closed their eyes and fell back into their peaceful sleep. As for Inuyasha, he got up and left the hut and ran into the forest near by. Kagome awoke later that day; the sun was up and the lands were bright and beautiful. Sango and Miroku were not in the hut, but Kagome knew she didn't have to worry about them. Also there was a letter from Shippo saying that he and Kirara went down to Kaede's village to play with the children. In other words she was all alone and Inuyasha had still not returned. Deciding to go look for him, Kagome stood up, and placed Inuyasha's _Robe of the Fire Rat _on her sleeping bag. Thankful that she had slept in her school uniform, she only had to brush her hair and then she left.

The walking distance from the hut to _Inuyasha's Forest _was short and soon she found herself surrounded by trees. She walked down a path that she had walked a thousand times before that lead her to the _Sacred Tree. _It was her most favorite place in the entire forest and was the place where she first met Inuyasha. Kagome sat on one of the tree's giant roots that stuck out from the ground and thought back to the day she met her Inuyasha. She had been fifteen at the time and so clumsy and had known little to nothing about the _Feudal Era _or demons. Everything was different now, she could protect herself and knew how to fend off demons and knew which herbs could be used as medicine.

Things were indeed different. Back when she was fifteen she had no idea that she was in love with Inuyasha but now she was fully aware of it. There was just one little problem now and that was Kikyo. Inuyasha was still madly in love with Kikyo as far as Kagome knew. She could never compete with the dead miko. Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes, and she began to wipe them away with her hand, but a hand grabbed her wrist and she looked up to the person.

The person who was above Kagome was none other than Inuyasha. He knelt down to Kagome's sitting height while still holding her wrist. She had no idea why he was here but Kagome was not complaining she really needed someone to talk to. He took her in his arms and held her that way until she fell asleep. The young hanyou ran back to Kaede's village, thankfully it was night and everyone was asleep. He saw the humans but decided to ignore them. Walking over to Kagome's sleeping bag he lowered Kagome onto it and placed her inside. Inuyasha took this as a chance to observe his beautiful miko and decided that one day she would be his and he would be hers. But then there was only one problem. What would he do about Kikyo?

The next day Kagome was out in the fields getting some more medicinal herbs for Kaede. Many people had been getting hurt either by working too hard or by demon attacks. One thing that worried Kagome was the fact she had not seen Inuyasha at all since she had woken up that morning. It was strange considering the fact he hardly left her alone these days, saying that it wasn't safe for her to be left alone. She shrugged off the feeling and went back to her work not bothering to worry herself about Inuyasha's absence. Once the basket she had was full Kagome walked back to the hut and placed everything in its spot in the hut. Satisfied with her work she left once again and went for a short walk in "Inuyasha's Forest." The tree's leaves were several shades of brown and gold signaling the start of fall, Kagome's least favorite time of the year in the Feudal Era. She most preferred late spring to early summer, when the weather was just right and easy to camp in.

Walking down the dirt path Kagome didn't realize how far into the forest she had gone. This part she was not familiar with and it was darker here than when she originally started out her walk. Without her bow and arrows she was unprepared if a demon came and attacked her. With her luck the evil Hakudoshi arrives behind her and uses his miasma to knock out Kagome. She falls to the ground unconscious and Hakudoshi picks her up.

"Weak human, I don't see Naraku's purpose of capturing you. But it will be amusing to see Inuyasha in pain. Ha."

**Inuyasha's Pov:**

'Kagome can do whatever she wants. She obviously doesn't want to be anymore than friends.'

**'Mate wants **_**us. **_**I can smell the spike in her scent whenever **_**we **_**are around her. You let me out and I'll make sure **_**our **_**mate never wants to leave us. I'll make her happy.' **My eyes widen after hearing my inner demon say that.

'No. I want Kagome to choose. If I let you out you could hurt her. I won't let you!'

**'Don't you want to mate her? I bet she will be the perfect mate. With those slender legs and fine looking a...' **

'Don't you dare talk about Kagome like that!' I interrupted my demon before he could continue. I'm sure my face was red now from hearing him.

**'Ah...so you do want her. It's written all over **_**our**_** face. You didn't even let me get to the best part. Baka. Now where was I? Oh yessss... her beautiful breasts. Can you imagine what if would be like to squeeze them? To lick them? The thought that you could taste her nipples in **_**our **_**mouth. It's mouth watering.'**

That did it. My mind is now mush. Mental images started to flood my mind of Kagome, on the ground, naked, and guiding my face to one of her plump breasts and having me bite her hard nipple. The taste would be just as my demon described and more. To mate her is my dream and my goal once Naraku is dead.

**'WHAT! YOUR MAKING ME WAIT THAT LONG TO HAVE HER!'**

'I won't mate her until that bastard Naraku can't thereaten her life anymore. I want her safe.'

**'Fine. That's one thing we agree on pup. Mate must be safe from all threats.'**


	2. Where is She?

-Breanna_Higurashi-

I'm sorry but here is the newest chapter of "Who Will It Be?"

**Where Is She?**

Kagome awoke in a damp cold room that had no windows; the room had stonewalls and the only exit seemed to be only a wooden door that was behind her. The young miko stood up and walked over to the door on unsteady legs. Her body was slightly weakened due to Hakudoshi's miasma that she had breathed in earlier. A white puff of air came out of Kagome's mouth as she breathed and realized how cold it was in the room. Goose bumps appeared on her bare arms as she tried to open the door in front of her, which only giggled a little showing, that it was indeed locked.

Wanting to find a way to escape, Kagome looked around the room once more with her eyes and saw a dirt-coated blanket on the stone ground but nothing more. There was nothing for her to use to get out of there and to get back to Inuyasha. Without some kind of tool she could not get out so Kagome sat down on the ground until someone came to the room. Once that door opened she would make her move to get out.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Dam it! Where is she? I leave for not even an hour and she takes off somewhere. Once I find her I'll give her an earful that she won't ever forget! **Easy pup. Mate needs to be put in her place but she also needs to know how much we care about her. You know as well as I do on how important it is to pamper and protect your mate. They provide the next generation of the pack and need to be handled gently. We need to find her.**

I know we…I do, but I don't know where the fuck she could be! Wait, I smell something. I walked over to the path that ran through the forest and smelled the worst smell of my life. Hakudoshi, he's been here recently and…and Kagome too! That bastard! Naraku has Kagome! **That piece of shit will pay for taking Mate! Hakudoshi too will feel my wrath! Let me out pup! I need to get mate back and rip those demons to shreds! **No I won't let you out; you may hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. I'll get Kagome back on my own! Naraku will pay! **You're not capable of getting her back from him! I can and I will! Now let me out! **

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha's nails grew long, purple strips appeared on his face and his eyes turned red with a golden pupil. His demon blood flowed through his veins and he took to the air. Running full force towards the trail of Hakudoshi's scent he had left behind when he had taken Kagome. Trees were a blur in his new vision as he raced to save his **Mate, **hoping that he was not too late to save her he quickened his pace. Inuyasha was oblivious to the other demons around him as he passed them through the forest. They barely had a chance to gaze upon Inuyasha before he was gone in the blink of an eye; his demon speed was incredible when in his demon form.

The sun began to shimmer as the half demon ran towards where Naraku and Hakudoshi were. When his feet touched the ground when he had to leap again they were not silent. Thanks to the force of his step Inuyasha was quite vociferous as he leapt. His body was so robust that traveling at such speeds did not affect him and his demon blood that was in full force helped as well. His half demon self did no longer fight against his full demon mind for control of his body instead he went along with it. Both minds were in control and Inuyasha could see everything he was doing.

He didn't have time to argue with the demon or fight for control of his body. They had one mission and one mission only. Kagome was I danger and they needed to get to her as soon as possible no matter what. The two half's of the same whole may differ on many things but there was one that they both agreed on and that was Kagome's safety. Everything was reticent in the forest except for Inuyasha; the wind blew and the rivers water flowed. Every little thing looked peaceful but it wasn't; a mad man had his woman and that needed to be changed.

Was she alright? What was Naraku doing to her? Why had she been taken? Whatever the reason there was one thing that he knew. There was going to be bloodshed and hopefully it would be Naraku and Hakudoshi and not him and Kagome.

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and there will be another.**


	3. End

I am sorry to say that I will no longer be writing this story. If you would like to continue it please send me a message before you take it over. Thank you.


	4. Request

I have had a request to finish this story so I may add one new and final chapter. I have been reading some Inuyasha Fanfics lately and I have gotten back into the mood and I have reviewed this story. It may be about a week until the new chapter is up but it will happen if you all want it to.


	5. Is It Over?

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

**Well people asked me to finish this story so here it is. The final chapter, hope you all enjoy. **

Full demon Inuyasha ran through the forest at top speed; Kagome's scent was beyond easy to smell out. It was as if Naraku wasn't even trying to hide her scent. Her scent lead to a barrier that was as if it wasn't there at all, he easily went through the barrier and saw the castle that Naraku resided in. Not only was Naraku in the castle so was his reincarnations and Kagome. Inuyasha may have been in his full demon form, but his mind was in full control unlike previous times he had transformed. From what his nose could tell him, Kagome had not been physically hurt, yet. Up in one of the towers of the stone castle was Kagura, who looked out the small window to see Inuyasha appear from the surrounding forest. She knew just like everyone else in the castle why he was here.

Kagura did not know what it was like to care for another living creature, but she knew from watching the two lovers that they cared deeply for one another. Trying her best not to care about the miko and hanyou, Kagura turned and went to the room she occasionally slept in. Outside as Inuyasha stepped closer to the moss covered stone castle Naraku appeared. His purple/pink barrier surrounded him as he gazed at Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger as his enemy arrived in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha. See you have come for Kikyou's reincarnation." Naraku seemed beyond calm as he spoke to Inuyasha.

"Shut up you Bastard! Give Kagome back now!" Inuyasha's eyes turned an even darker shade of red as he yelled at the evil hanyou. Taking out Tessaiga it transformed even with its wielder in his full demon form. Taking a giant leap Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar on Naraku but the barrier blocked the attack. Taking a different angle Inuyasha used the red Tessaiga and used the Wind Scar again; this time the Tessaiga destroyed the barrier around the black haired hanyou. In return to his attack Naraku struck Inuyasha in the shoulder with one of his tentacles. Blood oozed out of the wound but it wasn't fatal. Next came the Adamant Barrage from the Tessaiga causing some of Naraku's flesh to fall away from his body.

A new arrival appeared beside Naraku before he could attack again. At first Inuyasha couldn't tell if he knew the woman beside the evil man. The woman wore a black kimono with pink sakura petals on the side; her hair was up and had two pink chopsticks in it. What made Inuyasha freeze was when he saw her face, brown eyes, the same eyes he had fallen in love with. It was Kagome who was standing by Naraku.

"Kagome!" Something was wrong with her, her eyes were still brown but they had a tint of red to them and something gray was shinning from her chest. The bastard Naraku had put a shard of the Shikon no Tama into Kagome's chest. On the side of the kimono she wore was a sheathed sword.  
"That's right Inuyasha. I have taken control of Kagome. She is completely under my spell." Naraku seemed so smug as he stood beside the possessed miko. "Kagome. Kill him." When she heard his command Kagome took out her sword from its sheath and proceeded to attack Inuyasha. He couldn't attack her, so instead of unleashing his own sword, Inuyasha grabbed both of her arms before she could finish bringing her sword down on him.  
"Kagome. It's me. It's Inuyasha. Don't let Naraku control you. You're strong enough to break his hold on you. Fight it!" Her eyes remained brown with a red tint while his were full of concern and were slight amber with a tint of red from his demon blood. Her grasp on the sword weakened and Inuyasha was able to make Kagome drop it. "What do you think you can do Inuyasha? You can either choose to be killed by Kagome, or kill her yourself." Naraku was smug as he watched the hanyou and miko struggle with each other. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she really seemed to be looking at him. He could tell that she was fighting his control on her body; Naraku just gazed at her and then she fell to her knees. The jewel shard in her chest turned pure black and she closes her eyes in pain. "Choose Inuyasha. Will you let this woman die, or will you allow yourself to be killed?" Inuyasha kneeled be Kagome, his eyes turned amber, claws shortened and the purple strips on the side of his face vanished. Kagome stood back up and seemed to still be under Naraku's control. "I don't care if I die bastard, but I wont leave Kagome under your control!" "Kill him!" Naraku yelled and Kagome picks up her sword and runs at Inuyasha, but there are tears in her eyes. Once again Inuyasha was able to make Kagome drop the sword. This time he hugged her close with her head against his heart. "Kagome. Can you hear me?" "Inu…yasha…" Brown eyes resurfaced and the shard in her chest turned a pure pink. Inuyasha held her for a while longer so she could regain control of her body. Fighting off Naraku's control of her was most likely exhausting for the young teenage girl. Her breath came slowly as if she had been running for a long time and had not stopped for a break in hours. In short, Inuyasha was beyond worried about Kagome and also furious at Naraku. At the moment though Kagome's health came first, he could deal with Naraku when she became more stable. Meanwhile, Naraku was beyond shocked that the weak miko had broken his spell on her. How on earth did she over power the power of the Shikon no Tama shard he had placed within her? It must have been the touch of the half demon, before he touched her he had no problem controlling her every move. What was done was done, now it left him with having to get rid of them himself. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha's voice was soft and caring as he held his miko in his arms. Every time she was taken from him was torture to him; it was as if someone was stabbing him with his Tessaiga in the gut repeatedly. "Yeah, I'm sorry …" "Feh, don't worry about it."

A tentacle shot out of Naraku right at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had sensed it coming and moved him and Kagome out of the way just in time. Placing Kagome on the ground Inuyasha grabbed his sword and sent a Wind Scar at the bastard of a demon. Naraku easily deflected the attack with his barrier with a smirk on his face. What Naraku didn't notice and neither did Inuyasha is that Kagome got up and grabbed the sword she had earlier. It shinned a soft pink once she raised it; her spiritual powers were flowing from the weapon.

In fact Inuyasha didn't notice her movements until she was standing beside him with sword in hand. He was surprised, but she was welcomed at his side as they attacked Naraku together. Pink energy flowed from Kagome's sword and Inuyasha used his Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. The two attacks swirled together as they went towards the demon and completely destroyed all traces of Naraku. Nothing was left except for the large portion of the Shikon no Tama that Naraku had possessed.

Neither one of them could believe that they had just killed the demon that had been a threat to their lives for three years. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha after she had picked up the jewel.

"Should we return to the village and tall the others the good news?"

"Yeah, get on it will be faster if we run." _I want to make sure you really are still with me. I never want to almost loose you again._

"Sure Inuyasha."

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

**Hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
